Wager based gaming continues to grow in popularity. In order to meet player demand, gaming machine manufacturers continue to develop new games and gaming machines.
Originally, wager based games comprised physical card, dice and similar games played at tables, and mechanical slot machines having physical spinning reels bearing printed symbols. In recent years, gaming machines have been developed which incorporate the latest technologies such as electronic video displays and sound systems for presenting extreme graphics and sounds. These machines may present slot-type games via graphical representations of spinning reels on a video display. Likewise, gaming tables may employ video screens, electronic chip trackers and other technologies.
Despite the use of such new technologies, the premise of wager based gaming remains the same. A player places a wager and attempts to achieve a winning outcome of a game. If the outcome of the game is a winning outcome, the player is paid winnings. In some cases, such as in slot-type games, the outcome of the game is entirely random. In other games, such as poker games, the outcome may depend upon player input such as the selection of cards which are held or discarded when forming a poker hand.
While the outcomes of these games cannot be controlled by the player, players are generally superstitious and believe that “luck” has much to do with whether they win or lose. As such, as described in the Background of U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,703, players often believe that outside factors have an impact upon the probability of their winning games.
For example, a player may play a gaming machine and receive several winning outcomes. That player may believe that the gaming machine is “hot” and thus not want to leave that gaming machine. In particular, players often believe that if they leave a “hot” machine and another player plays the machine, the streak of wins may end, so that when the player returns, the gaming machine has been affected by the intervening player's play.
Many newer games offer a variety of features which may extend or relate to more than one game event. For example, progressive jackpots are common for wagering game play. A progressive jackpot is an award which grows over time, such as based upon game wagers or the number of games played. The progressive jackpot may be awarded to the player who receives a certain qualifying winning outcome.
As one example, a single gaming machine might have an associated progressive jackpot. The progressive jackpot might start at $1000.00. A player might play 50 wagering games at the machine without receiving the progressive jackpot winning outcome. During that time, the progressive jackpot might grow to $1500.00. Having played so many games without having yet triggered the progressive jackpot winning outcome, the player may believe that such an outcome is imminent. As a result, the player may not wish to leave the gaming machine for fear that another player will play the machine and be the one who receives the progressive jackpot winning outcome.
Other games may include similar features such as bonuses. As one example, a player might play games in which the player collects certain bonus symbols, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,884 wherein a player may collect “cherry” symbols as they appear on slot reels. When the player has played a sufficient number of games to aggregate a predetermined number of bonus symbols, the player play be awarded a bonus award. As a result, the player may be reticent to leave a gaming machine after the player has a collected a large number of the symbols required for the bonus, knowing that another player might play the gaming machine and collect the few remaining required symbols and thus win the bonus.